Harry Potter and the Vortex of Change
by PotterMental - Alleta
Summary: AU. Harry Potter Doctor Who Crossover. Harry has never had a normal life and it’s about to get stranger. The Doctor and Rose come knocking and he finds himself with a whole new series of problems. How does the Doctor seem to know him? title may change
1. Changes Good or Bad?

**Disclaimer: Woe befalls me for, alas, I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. They belong to smarter, richer, prettier people. **

**Summary: Harry Potter/Doctor Who Crossover. Harry has never had a normal life and it's about to get stranger. The Doctor and Rose come a-knocking and he finds himself in a whole new series of problems. How does the Doctor seem to know him?**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Changes, Good or Bad

Harry Potter was sitting by his bedroom window at Number 4, Privet Drive. Gazing out of the window he didn't notice the minutes ticking away to his sixteenth birthday. All he could think about was the deaths of Sirius, Cedric, his parents… The list went on. He glanced down at the small clock on his bedside table. He had grabbed it out of the rubbish after Dudley had broken it. Dear old Dudders had not been able to watch his favourite program, You've Been Framed, because the golf championships had overrun. He had thrown a massive temper tantrum and the clock got smashed.

Harry didn't know how, but he had managed to fix it with the smallest effort. Harry had always had this uncanny knack for technology. Unfortunately he had very little chance to try it out because the Dursley's forbid him to touch anything that cost them more than £200, and witches and wizards didn't know the difference between a television and a toaster. So his talent was rarely used.

But now it was nearing midnight on the penultimate day of July. Harry started to count down the seconds in his head. 60…50…40…30…20…10…5…4…3…2…1...

Harry sighed. He always expected something amazing to happen on his birthdays, but as always nothing happened. He was just about to settle down to sleep when he felt a massive bolt of pain split right through his head. He grabbed it in agony and fell to the floor, writhing. Sparks of anguish jolted through his body. His whole figure seemed to be lengthening slightly, growing taller and slightly more muscled. Then with a blinding flash of blue-ish white light, he fell unconscious.

The next morning Harry awoke with a splitting headache. He groaned. It was agony. He tried to concentrate on the room around him but failed. Images flashed up against his eyes, to fast for him to see what was in them. He was buzzing all over, filled with power of an unknown quantity and form.

Finally the buzzing stopped and he looked around the room. Everything was in focus, which was strange, considering the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses. They were lying, almost forgotten, on the bedside table. He made his way over to the mirror on the inside of one of his wardrobe doors. To say he was shocked would be the understatement of the century, and there had been lots of understatements that century.

Harry had grown at least a good 6 inches and now stood at 6'3''. Harry was relieved; No more midget comments from the Dursley's and the Slytherins. The fact that it was due to the Dursleys and that he was that short in the first place… His face was more angular and less a child-like. His eyes were now a darker green, verging on black. They glistened like emeralds when they caught the light. His hair was coal black, rather than the brown-black it had been before and had streaks of emerald in it. Of course, the scar still reamined on his forehead.

His figure had changed as well, he felt much stronger and durable. It was weird, like he wasn't even human. His arms and torso were muscled, not like a body builder but natural muscles. He was rather handsome. _Damn, yet another reason for people to stare at me. Why can't I ever be normal?_ He thought. Overall he looked nothing like either of his parents.

* * *

The Doctor sat in his TARDIS thinking. He knew he was the last Time Lord, and that the rest were destroyed in the last great Time War, but that didn't stop the Darleks from returning, time after time. Truth be told, he was tired. Tired of being the last of his kind, tired of being responsible for everything, and most of all tired of losing everyone he loved.

Rose looked at the Doctor. She could never quite understand what was going on in his mind. He usually had a mask up or when he didn't he was just thinking about some complicated equation resulting in the saving of the Earth. This time, this time was different. He seemed to be lost, his face had no expression of happiness and his eyes looked almost dead. He seemed to be giving up.

_No, he is not going to give up. After all, who would be there to save the universe if he did?_ She thought. She was just picking herself up to go talk to him, when the TARDIS started to move. It juddered into action and started to make its way through the time vortex.

The Doctor jumped up and dashed over to the consol. Rose hurried over a second later.

"What's going on?" asked Rose, quickly.

"To be honest, I have no idea," The Doctor replied. "I've always said the TARDIS has a mind of her own."

The whirring noises of the TARDIS died down and the Doctor pressed some buttons.

"So… Where are we?" Rose questioned cheerfully. The Doctor looked at her before answering,

"It appears we are at a town in Surrey called Little Whinging. More specifically a street called Privet Drive, in the year 2006."

**

* * *

I know the year is wrong, but I need the Technology from the last 10 years, ok?**

**So, how will Harry react to the Doctor? Has anyone guessed what is happening to Harry? Please read and review. Any and all comments welcome.**


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**Disclaimer: My world is dying, for I do not own Harry Potter and Doctor Who. They belong to cleverer, more abundant and more beautiful people than me. **

**Summary: Harry Potter/Doctor Who Crossover. Harry has never had a normal life and it's about to get stranger. The Doctor and Rose come a-knocking and he finds himself in a whole new series of problems. How does the Doctor seem to know him?**

Chapter 2 – Meetings and Greetings

Harry glanced at his clock. It was 6 o'clock. The Dursleys wouldn't be up for another few hours, so all he had to do was find a way of hiding his new appearance from them. What was he to do? He couldn't use magic until he was back at school, but if he didn't, he probably would get chucked out of the house.

He sighed and fell backwards onto his bed. Something felt different about his entire body: He felt stronger and more energised. At that moment he thought he could rum the marathon and still be able to go out celebrating afterwards. It was odd, to say the least.

He moved back over to the window and gazed out as he had been doing the night before. The street appeared to be normal, but suddenly a noise filled his ears. It was a strange whirring and scraping. It was like nothing he had ever heard before. A blue light started flashing and before his very eyes a blue police box started to fade into view. It was like the ones you would find in the 1960s. _How on Earth did that happen? Magic? But why would a wizard use a telephone box?_

He leapt up from the window and hurried out of his room. He quietly jumped down half the stairs landing catlike on all fours. Quickly, he made his way to through the front door and onto the street.

The Blue box was still standing there, on the corner. He ran over to it, but stopped a metre short. It could be a trap by some death eaters. He slowly started to back away, but then the doors swung open.

The Doctor tapped at the keyboard and a picture of what it was like outside the TARDIS came up on a screen.

"Nice," said Rose.

"Bit boring, though," The Doctor added. "Come on; let's go make it more exciting." The Doctor turned to leave but Rose spotted something on the monitor.

"Hey, Doctor. Wait!" she said quickly. "There's someone out there." The Doctor glanced at her briefly, before smiling.

"Well, let's go meet that person and stir a bit trouble." He grinned

They hurried over to the door and threw it open. Outside there was a boy who looked to be about 18. He had black hair with green streaks in it. Dark green, almost black eyes stared at them. Before he turned and ran for it. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other for a second before running after him.

They chased the boy through the surrounding streets and into a park. They reached the other side of the park, only to find the gates locked. The boy skidded to a halt and sank to the ground. His head was bowed down in defeat. Rose bent down and tried to look at him. He tried to back away, but was met by the iron railings of the park gates.

"If you are here to kill me, please do it quickly," the boy whispered. He looked up at them with tears in his eyes. "Please, there is nothing for me to live for. Just take me to your master and be done with it."

The Doctor looked at the boy sadly. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't place it. The Doctor shook it off. He bent down and looked straight into the boy's eyes.

"We are not here to kill you, or take you anywhere," he reassured. "Why would we do such a thing?"

"Because I'm Harry bloody Potter, who has a mass-murdering megalomaniac trying to kill him, 'coz some prophecy says I have to kill him or be killed. Nice, eh? Hang on, why am I telling you this?"

"Don't worry, we're trustworthy. You don't want us to tell anyone, we won't. Come on," Rose said and gave Harry a hug. He stiffened in her arms. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just not… Well, never mind," Harry replied. He looked up at the Doctor and had the same jolt of recognition run through yet he didn't know why. He, too, chose to ignore it. "So now that I know you're not planning on doing anything in the short term, why are you here?"

"Um… We're not exactly sure. The TARDIS, our ship, has a mind of her own. She just suddenly took off and so here we are!" Rose said happily.

"The TARDIS usually goes somewhere for a reason. Anything strange been happening around here, or know anyone that's gone missing. Any dead bodies just lying around, that's usually a good place to start," the Doctor grinned.

"Nothing odd around here, well apart from what happened to me this morning. You see, it's my birthday, 16th, and I was up at midnight and this blue light kinda surrounded me and my head hurt like hell and my body felt like it was on fire. Then I must have passed out. This morning I woke up and I looked like this. Trust me, this is totally not me. I was the weedy little orphan who happened to be a celebrity for something he can't remember doing…" Harry trailed off.

The Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his inside pocket and was pointing it at Harry.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Harry yelled. The Doctor looked up and smiled.

"I'm just scanning you, now hold still," the Doctor replied. He flicked a button on the device and a blue light shone out of the end. He moved the beam up and down Harry's body. The Doctor's expression changed as quick as a flash.

"That's not possible," he gasped. Rose and Harry looked at him.

"What's not possible?" they both asked. The Doctor gave Harry another disbelieving look before answering.

"Harry, you're a Time Lord."

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I am really enjoying writing this story. **

**Please Read and Review, I will love you forever. **

**I haven't seen any of the original episodes of Doctor Who, only the ones with the 9****th**** and 10****th**** Doctor in, so I hope I don't clash with the original episodes. **


	3. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: Dear Merlin, my life is drawing to a close, for I do not own Harry Potter and Doctor Who. They belong more able, loaded and appealing people than me.**

**Summary: Harry Potter/Doctor Who Crossover. Harry has never had a normal life and it's about to get stranger. The Doctor and Rose come a-knocking and he finds himself in a whole new series of problems. How does the Doctor seem to know him?**

Last Time…

"_Harry, you're a Time Lord."_

Chapter 3 - Discoveries

Harry and Rose stared at the Doctor. Rose also was sporting a disbelieving look, while Harry just looked plain confused.

"I'm a Time-thingy. What in seven hells is that?" Harry almost shouted.

"Hey! Calm down," the Doctor said. "I will explain what a Time Lord is in a minute, but I need you to tell me everything you know about your family. Please, I need to know this."

"I hardly know anything about my family. I know my parents are called Lily and James Potter. They both went to Hogwarts-" Harry said before the Doctor interrupted.

"Quick question, what's Hogwarts?" the Doctor asked.

"And how come you don't know much about your family?" Rose quickly added. Harry sighed before talking again.

"I don't know much about my family because they are basically all dead. I live with my aunt and uncle and the walking talking whale… Wait, you seriously don't know what Hogwarts is?" The Doctor and Rose shook their heads. "Oh Merlin, this will be hard. Umm... Ok, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the boarding school I attend. I am a wizard."

"Really? Wow I thought you guys died out in the 16-1700s. Do you mind?" The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning Harry.

"Hang on, you can't really be a wizard. The sort of guy that waves a magic wand and shouts 'Abara Kadabra '," Rose stated.

"Umm, yeah, that would be me. Although we don't have any spell, jinx or curse that goes 'Abara Kadabra', but I s'pose there is 'Avada Kedavra'. That's not a pleasant spell." Harry shuddered.

"Ok, you are definitely a Time Lord, but there is something strange about you. Care to step into the TARDIS for a second?" the Doctor asked.

"Fine," Harry agreed, if a little reluctantly. The three of them made their way back through the park and into the streets. The TARDIS was standing outside Mrs Figg's house. No-one seemed to have notice it was there, although it was only seven o'clock on a Sunday morning.

The three of them stepped into the TARDIS and Rose flung her jacket over a railing and plopped down into a nearby seat. The Doctor beckoned for Harry to come further into the TARDIS. At that moment he was standing in the doorway gazing around in astonishment.

"Yes, yes, we know; it's bigger on the inside than it is on the out," Rose said with a grin on her face. The Doctor laughed and Harry managed a chuckle. He moved forward to the Doctor.

"Harry, I want to run a DNA analysis. See how similar your DNA is to mine. Ok?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, still gazing around. The Doctor took a sample of blood and put it into a machine. Then he took a sample of his own blood and put that into the machine as well. It clicked and whirred for a second before some results came up on the monitor.

"No! This cannot be right!" the Doctor yelled. "No, no, no! Repeat the process." The machine clicked and whirred again and came up with the same results. "This can't be right. It just can't," he looked close to tears. "There has to be some mistake… unless, no but… Yes! Oh my God, that can be the only explanation."

"Umm… I don't mean to intrude but what in the name of Merlin is going on?" Harry shouted. Rose started giggling. Harry sighed "What?"

"Sorry, but 'What in the name of Merlin'. That's hilarious," Rose giggled. Harry raised his eyebrows and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes Rose, amusing as it is. Harry and I need to talk. You can stay if you want but please don't interrupt. Ok?" the Doctor said.

Rose sighed "Fine."

"So, Doctor, what's going on?" Harry asked once again.

"Please, Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but our DNA results are similar, _very_ similar. Do you know what I am getting at?" the Doctor said.

"No… what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Umm… Geez this is hard. I think, I think I am your father," the Doctor said. Harry stared at him for at least a minute before turning tail and running out of the TARDIS. The Doctor sighed and looked at Rose. She gave him a weak smile.

"Is it true?" she asked. The Doctor nodded. "But, how?" He gave her a piercing stare before sitting down next to her.

"I think it happened a while ago when I was visiting this time period to try and get rid of this horde of Yeltonerts, don't even ask what they are, when I ran into this beautiful girl. I don't know how but I ended up, ehem, spending the night with her. The next morning, however, she was gone. I couldn't do anything, so I went back to my TARDIS and went back off into time and space." He sighed. "I never even knew her name. She only called herself Lynx. I never found out why."

Rose looked around for a distraction. She thought of the boy, Harry, growing up never knowing his parents. It was sad. Then he finds out he is a Time Lord and has a father. Hang on just one time jumping minute. Did Harry even know what a Time Lord was? She was almost certain the doctor didn't tell him. She glanced at him.

"Doctor, did you tell Harry what a Time Lord was? Surely he has the right to know?" Rose asked.

"Give him a few minutes to cool down, then we'll go talk to him," the Doctor replied.

**Ok that's another chapter done. I don't know whether to bring Jack back into this. I think he could liven things up a bit, what do you think? Please Read and Review. Cookies for all who do:D Wow this is two updates in one day, I am doing well!**


	4. Acceptance? We'll see

**Hey, I would just like to a massive thanks to all my reviewers, especially david9999. Thanks for the info! **

**Disclaimer: Why must these titles torment me so, they remind of such tragic things, i.e. I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. **

**Summary: Harry Potter/Doctor Who Crossover. Harry has never had a normal life and it's about to get stranger. The Doctor and Rose come a-knocking and he finds himself in a whole new series of problems. How does the Doctor seem to know him?**

Chapter 4 – Acceptance? We'll see

Harry stormed out of the TARDIS not knowing what to think. How could the Doctor possibly be his father? His parents were Lily and James Potter, dammit! It didn't make any sense. He raced back into the house, making sure to close the door quietly and creep up the stairs without waking the Dursleys. He reached his bedroom and hurried inside.

He was about to through himself down on the bed when something caught his eye. A brown owl was sitting on his desk with an official looking envelope attached to its leg. Harry hurried over to it and undid the string attaching the letter to the owl's leg. He carefully opened the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Harry, darling, if you are reading this letter then we are dead. This is a time released letter that will automatically be sent to you on your sixteenth birthday. This letter may contain some details that shock you and I understand if you are angry at us and those around you. For, you see Harry; you were never mine and James's son. Let me tell what happened, so please don't burn this letter up; you need to know the truth._

_My best friend, Violetta__ Hart, is your mother. She was working in the resistance against Voldemort in his rise to power, in the group called the Order of the Phoenix. We don't know how but she met this man in London. She always talked about him but only ever called him the Doctor. She was with him for one night but he had a firm place in her heart. Apparently, he gave off this distinct aura of trust. Well, I won't give you the birds and bees lecture, so let me just say you were the result. I don't mean to offend. _

_But Harry, I am sorry to say that she was killed when her home was attacked when you were 2 months old. She loved you more than anything in the world, and so did we, as we (James and I) were named your Godparents. I am unable to have children of my own so we adopted you and raised you ask our own. Just remember that we loved you as if you were our own. Please, darling, don't hate us._

_Your loving Godmother,_

_Lily Potter _

Harry re-read the letter three times to make sure he wasn't mistaken, before breaking down into tears. He lay curled up in a ball on the bed for at least ten minutes before there was a knock at the front door.

Hr heard his Uncle Vernon, hang on that couldn't be his uncle anymore. Ok, so he heard Vernon Dursley bumble downstairs and answer the door. He could hear a distant hum of voices before:

"Freak! You have visitors. Tell them we have been treating you right," Vernon yelled. Harry slowly got up from his bed and made his way downstairs. In the hallway stood the Doctor and Rose. Rose gave him a small smile before he beckoned for them to follow him upstairs. They made their way into his room and he motioned for them to sit. His voice hadn't caught up with his thoughts yet. _My father is sitting in front of me, what should I do?_ Harry was spared the need to think of something to say, for the Doctor had started to speak.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been do blunt. I'm just, I don't know. I'm just not very good with the whole family thing. I didn't know you existed until this morning. I'm as shocked as you are, if it's any consolation," the Doctor said. Harry looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry I ran off like that. I should have heard you out," Harry said, hesitantly, bowing his head.

"No, you have no reason to be sorry, Harry. It's the Doctor's fault for being so blunt with you. He could have a bit more sympathetic," Rose added quickly.

"Rose! You're sposed to be on my side," the Doctor exclaimed. Harry chuckled. They both looked at him and smiled. "Seriously, she is! We go off travelling through time and space, only to have her desert me for the next Time Lord she comes across. Typical!"

"Hold on a sec. Did you say travelling through time and space?" Harry asked quickly.

"Ah, well. Time Lords are well, aliens," The Doctor stated. Harry gave him a disbelieving look. "Seriously! We come from the planet Gallifrey (sp?) but-but that's gone now. It was destroyed in the last great Time War." Harry raised his eyebrows. "Fine, you don't believe me. I can prove it. Come with me, you to Rose." The Doctor set off for the door, before turning and adding, "You might want to pack a bag." He grinned and then walked out of the door.

"Harry, here's my key to the TARDIS. When you're packed come find us, we won't go anywhere," Rose said kindly. She, too, then left through the door.

Harry scrambled around his room trying to find clean clothes, shoes, books, etc. Things had spread out a lot in the few weeks he had been at the Dursleys. Finally, after ten minutes, he had a bag full to bursting and was setting off down the stairs when Hedwig came back from hunting the previous evening.

"Sorry girl, you can't come," Harry told her. "I have no idea where I am going. Perhaps you go stay with Ron for a few weeks. I'll write him a note."

With this Harry grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote Ron a note.

_Ron,_

_Could you look after Hedwig for me? The Dursleys are making a fuss. _

_Thanks mate_

_-Harry_

With this Harry ran out of the room and down the stairs. He yelled at the Dursleys that he was staying at a friend's house and didn't know when he would be back. He really didn't care if he had woken them up, and before they could answer, or shout, he was out the door and running over to the TARDIS; not knowing what to expect and still not really believing either.

**Thanks for reading! I guess this is one of my longest chapters so far. Chocolate chip Cookies for all who review. The more review, the faster the update. :D **


	5. Worry Sets In

**A/N: I just wanted to clear up a few things that I forgot to put in the letter from Harry's parents. Harry was under a glamour, which faded on his Birthday. It was in the Potter's will that Harry wasn't to be told about his true parents until he was 16. Sorry about that, I am a very forgetful person :D**

**I would also like to say that this story is with the tenth Doctor and set before the episode "The Impossible Planet".**

**Summary: Harry Potter/Doctor Who Crossover. Harry has never had a normal life and it's about to get stranger. The Doctor and Rose come a-knocking and he finds himself in a whole new series of problems. How does the Doctor seem to know him?**

**Disclaimer: The clouds are drawing in and my world is darkening for I do not own Harry Potter and Doctor Who. They belong to more intelligent, better off, people full of pulchritude. **

Chapter 5 – Worry sets In

Harry fumbled with the key as he unlocked the TARDIS door. Hoping it wasn't just a dream he stepped inside. The Doctor and Rose were sitting on a set of seats that looked like they had been hijacked from an aeroplane. They were whispering quietly, until they heard the door of the TARDIS swing closed.

"Well, isn't this cosy," the Doctor grinned. "Us brave adventurers, off into time-"

"And Space," Rose finished. They high-fived. Harry smiled nervously at them. It was obvious the two of them were close friends.

"Yes, well, where would you like to first? Past or future?" the Doctor questioned.

"Umm… How about the past?" Harry asked.

"Okay," the Doctor said. He moved over to the controls of the ship and started twiddling knobs and flicking switches. "And finally," he grinned at Harry, "the hand-brake."

The whirring sound filled their ears and off they flew off into the time vortex.

On Earth, the next day

A small, brown feather rocket zoomed into the smallest bedroom of Number 4, Privet Drive. It zoomed around for at least ten minutes before stopping in the open cage to have a quick drink of water. Half an hour later, no-one had claimed the letter attached to its leg, so it took off back home.

Later that day

Ron Weasley was lying on his fluorescent orange bed-spread, when his owl zipped into the room like a fluffy cannon ball. It flew round the lampshade ten times before Ron could snatch him out of the air. He grabbed the note that was attached to the leg of Pig in excitement, but was disappointed when he saw that it was the note he sent earlier that day. He scrambled half way down the stairs to tell his mother.

"Mum!" Ron yelled. "The letter I sent Harry came back, unopened. Do you think he's ok?"

"He's probably fine, it is his Godfather just died, after all. He probably just needs time," Mrs Weasley cried back up.

"Ok, Mum. I'll write tomorrow. Maybe he'll be ok," Ron called back.

Over the next three weeks of the summer Ron continued to write, but never got one. After the fourth the week Ron was beginning to get seriously worried. He wrote to Hermione and asked if she had written to Harry and had had any better luck than him.

Hermione's reply came quickly.

_Dear Ron,_

_Your letter worries me, for I also tried to write to Harry but he never answered. I think we should tell the Order about this. Can you ask your Mother to tell them?_

_I can meet you in Diagon Alley and then stay for the rest of the summer. My parents say that's fine. I'll see you then. _

_Hermione _

Ron hurried down to his mum. He skidded into the kitchen and saw his mum, dad and twin brothers sitting there.

"Mum, Dad, I wrote to Hermione and she said Harry hadn't written to her at all this summer. I have written to him basically everyday since his birthday and none of them have been replied to, neither has anyone else's," Ron said in one breath.

"Whoa, Ickle Ronikins-" Fred started,

"-Slow Down!" George finished.

"Take deep-" Fred said.

"-Slow-" George said.

"-Breaths," They both said. Mr Weasley hid a smile.

"Boys! What have I said about talking like that? It just confuses people. Now, Ron darling, there was something you wanted say," Mrs Weasley said.

"Yeah, Harry hasn't replied to any of the letters me and Hermione sent him in the last few weeks. Should we tell the order?" Ron asked.

"Yes, yes I think we should. Arthur, grab the kids, we're going to the head quarters."

There was panic in the Weasley household, everybody was scrambling around for bags, books, clothes and a toaster… Wait why do Fred and George need a toaster? Oh well. Finally, half an hour later they were all flooing to the head quarters.

They landed in a heap on the floor of the kitchen and were greeted by the site of Remus Lupin asleep; Arms on table, head in arms. Fred and George disentangled themselves and crept up behind him. They looked at each other and grinned. They then bent down, Fred next to his right ear and George next to his left.

"WAKE UP REMUS!" They yelled. Remus' eyes flew open and he jumped up, knocking the chair he was sitting on, over.

"What in the name of seven hells was that?" he almost screamed. The twins, Ginny and Ron doubled up with laughter. Remus expression clamed and he began to chuckle.

"I am guessing this was Fred and George's doing?" He asked. Nods came from the twins, who were still to busy laughing to pay attention. "Anyway, was there a reason for your visit or did you just drop by?"

The Weasleys went and sat down around the table and explained about Harry not writing to either of his best friends. They were worried because it had been so long. Remus added to their worry by saying that Harry had not written to the Order since his 16th birthday. Dumbledore had said at their last Order meeting that it was because he was angry at them and he just needed time. But this was pushing it. They decided that it would be best to fire-call Dumbledore.

Remus threw some powder into the flames and stuck his head in.

"Professor Dumbledore? Are you there?" Remus called.

"Why, yes my boy I am. Is anything the matter?" Dumbledore replied. The Weasleys could hear him even though he was on the other side of the fire.

"The Weasleys just arrived, Sir; they tell me that Harry hasn't written to them or to Hermione. Sir, we're worried." Remus said.

"I think its time we went to visit Harry and his relatives. Stand back and I'll come through."

Remus pulled his head out of the fire and stepped back. I second later Dumbledore emerged from the flames. He questioned the Weasleys and Remus himself then told them to wait here for a second. He rummaged in a cupboard and pulled out a rusty kettle, tapped it with his wand and muttered, "Portus". He motioned for the Weasleys and Remus to come closer and they gathered around the newly made portkey and disappeared from the room.

**Sorry guys, not much Doctor and Harry this chapter. I'll try and put some in next chapter. I needed some background in. Hope you enjoyed it! Longest Chapter so far! Melted chocolate and Marshmallows for all who review! **

**Alleta**

**x **


	6. Harry's Missing

**Ok, sorry it took longer than usual to update. I was busy. :( Sorry. It was only a week **

**Summary: Harry Potter/Doctor Who Crossover. Harry has never had a normal life and it's about to get stranger. The Doctor and Rose come a-knocking and he finds himself in a whole new series of problems. How does the Doctor seem to know him?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.**

Chapter 6 - Harry's Missing

The Weasleys, Remus and Dumbledore landed in an alley just off Wisteria walk. Ginny, Ron, Fred and George were in a heap on the ground, tangled together. They pulled themselves up and hurried out of the alley, after the adults.

They glanced lazily around as they quickly made their way to Number 4, Privet Drive. Life for the muggles around them seemed to be going as per usual. It was a hot day and the local residents had taken to putting out deck chairs and parasols, to relax in the shade under. It was peaceful.

They rounded the last corner and Privet Drive came into view. There was the shining silver car parked in the driveway, reflecting light at odd angles. Suddenly the door of the house opened and four people A/N: Yes, I do mean four. came striding out. They were carrying a trunk and assorted oddments and bits of junk. They were chatting in a relaxed, casual manner before they looked up and saw the group of wizards.

"Hey!" Ron yelled. "That's Harry's stuff."

"Get 'em!" yelled the twins. The wizards didn't dare fire any spells as they were already drawing enough attention to themselves, without breaking any laws. They chased the group around a corner and down another alley. They came out into a small wooded area where a blue police box was standing, looking out of place. The only girl in the group fumbled in her pocket and pulled out a key. She put it in the lock of the box and they hurried in. Then, the boy, who appeared to be the youngest in the group, stuck his upper torso back out and mock saluted. He grinned at them, winked, and then slammed the door. A whirring and grating noise filled the air and the box started to vanish.

The group sighed, all thinking the same thing. _Was Harry at Privet Drive and if he was, why did he let those people take his things?_ The group of them turned and made their way back to Privet Drive, expecting the worst.

Vernon Dursley was not having a good day: First of all, Dudley had broken his brand new skateboard, which meant he have to fork out for another one; second, his car had packed up for some un-known reason; then a group of people came to collect the freak's stuff; and then another group who he vaguely recognised showed up and demanded to see the freak. He told them that what the boy had said, that he had gone to stay with friends. He was furious when they told him he shouldn't have let the brat go. He told them to shove off then slammed the door in their faces. That relieved some of his anger momentarily, until he noticed the cracked pane of glass in the door.

The groups of witches and wizards sat down around the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place. They all had expressions of gloom and despair. Ginny kept randomly bursting into tears and Ron wasn't talking to anyone. Even Fred and George were quieter than usual. Suddenly the fireplace burst into a green flame and Hermione stepped out. She looked mildly confused and slightly worried. They all rushed around her and clamoured her with questions.

"ALRIGHT!" She yelled. "One question at a time, please."

"Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore began, "could you kindly tell us what you are doing here?"

"Well," Hermione started, "This morning I received this letter and package. I thought that maybe it was Harry, but it wasn't." The room's faces fell. "But, it was something to do with Harry." She said earnestly. "It was from someone who appears to be near Harry. Look!"

She held out a piece of paper. It was a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am writing to let you know that Harry is alive and safe. I know you and all your friends must be worried sick and I'm sure you want to know what happened to him, but that is not mine to tell. He didn't seem to please when I threatened to write to you. I think his words were, "It's good to give the Order of the Flaming Turkey a good run around." He then went off cackling madly. Strange boy, that one. They must have been feeding him Coke _A/N: As in the drink, not the drug. It does strange things to me.. _again. Anyway, if you wish to contact him call the TARDIS helpline on the phone that I sent you. It is programmed in on speed-dial. It won't work on any other phone in this time. So call him, but prepare for a shock._

_Yours Truly, _

_A friend _

They stared at the paper again. After a minute Professor Dumbledore picked up the letter and read through it again before looking up.

"Hermione, did you bring this phone with you?" He asked. Hermione looked up at him.

"Yeah, I have it here." She pulled out a mobile from her pocket and tried to hand it to him.

"Oh no, my dear. I'm afraid I am an old man and a wizard and I have absolutely no idea how to use this device," he smiled. "I suggest you do the honours. I can't find any fault with this letter. There are now spells or dark magic surrounding it."

Hermione turned on the phone which made some noises before the main screen flashed into life. She pressed a few buttons and then held the phone to her ear. A voice filled her ears.

**A/N: This is just for this little bit ok. Harry talking will be blah. Rose talking will be 'blah'. The Doctor talking will be **_**blah.**_** And my mystery fourth person who you will find out about will be talking like this –blah-**

'Hello, you have reached the TARDIS helpline'

Why are we doing this?

'Harry?'

Yes?

'Shut up.'

You wound me Rose At this point Hermione turned the loud speaker on so the entire room could hear.

_Can we get on with this?_

-Yeah, we have places to go, people to see, worlds to save, you know.-

Yes Jack we know.

'As I was saying, if you wish to talk to Jack-'

God only knows why

'Press one.'

_If you want to talk to Rose-_

So you are Jackie Tyler

'Harry, you are pushing it'

_Press 2_

If you want to talk the Doctor, so basically if you want your world saving, press 3

-And if you want to talk to Harry-

Yeah! Go me. Hang on, why would anyone talk to me? Well they might be after the great Doctor's son, or wanting revenge, or they could be the Dark Lord Mouldy-Warts who seems like a happy dream at the moment coming to finally kill me, or you could be the Order of the Flaming Turkey coming to hunt me down. AHH!! OR Clang Ouch! What was that for?

'For never shutting up.'

Was the Frying pan really necessary?

-You really enjoy the sound of your own voice don't you? Anyways, if you want to talk to Harry, press 4-

Hermione looked round at the others before pressing the number 4 on the keypad. A ringing noise started. After about four rings a voice crackled into hearing.

"Hello, you have reached the TARDIS helpline, Harry Potter/Smith/Hart/Whatever other surname you can think of. God this is almost as bad as the boy-who-has-his-name-hyphenated-to-many-times. Geez! You think people could come up with something more original. Anyway, talk! I have my hands full at the moment. Let me tell you, saving the world is difficult. Stupid bloody rift in time and space," At this moment a large crash and hiss of electricity was heard. Then sirens started to go off. "Jack! Can't you keep them from destroying this place anymore? Rose, where is he?" A voice could be heard, but muffled.

"I'm doing the best I can," Jack yelled.

"Who? Your Dad?" Rose yelled.

"No, the Queen of Sheba. Of Course my dad!"

"No idea!" She yelled. Another explosion was heard.

"Damn it, this place is going into meltdown," Harry muttered to himself. "Anyway, how can I help you?"

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Shit! Hermione? Oh let me guess, the Order of the Flaming Turkey are there too," Harry laughed. "This day is just getting better and better," he muttered sarcastically.

**Wow! Long chapter for me! I hope you enjoy. Next chapter and a few more after that I will be explaining what happened to Harry and crew, and where Jack comes into things. Cookies for all who review. xx **


	7. Meeting Sir Thomas

**Summary: Harry Potter/Doctor Who Crossover. Harry has never had a normal life and it's about to get stranger. The Doctor and Rose come a-knocking and he finds himself in a whole new series of problems. How does the Doctor seem to know him?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. They belong to all around better people than me.**

**Ok.**** Thanks for all the great response I have had for this. I am back again. I've been on Holiday and such, so on with the story.**

--

Chapter 7 – Meeting Sir Thomas

Hermione turned the phone onto loudspeaker so the rest of the order could hear what was happening.

"Harry, is that really you?" Hermione asked hopefully. There was a crackle heard over the line before they could hear the voice again.

"Yeah, it's me. I kinda have my hands full at the moment. It's not a good time to talk," The voice they assumed was Harry said. It didn't really sound like Harry at all. A loud crash was heard over the line.

"Finally! The cavalry arrives," they heard Harry mutter. Then an even louder crash was heard. "Oh shit! Ow! Double shit! Sorry Hermione, Flaming Turkeys, I have a world to save." Then the line went dead.

The room was in silence for at least a minute. Then all at once everyone started talking. After a while Dumbledore pointed his wand at his throat, muttered a spell, and yelled at the entire room.

"Silence!" He yelled. The room fell silent once again. "That's better. It seems young Mister Potter has given us the slip." The Order stared at him in frustration. That point was obvious.

--

**Just after Harry set off in the TARDIS for the first time**

Harry grabbed hold of a post as the TARDIS rocked about as they hurtled through the time vortex. He had so many thoughts running through his head at that moment. _Who were these people? Was this really his dad? What was the order going to think when he returned?_

Suddenly the TARDIS came to a standstill and the Doctor grinned. He glanced at Rose and they glanced at Harry before scrambling madly for the door. They both managed to push their way out before being hit by a blast of sea air. The salty smell tingled around Harry's nose. The first and last time Harry had been to the beach was when Vernon Dursley had taken them to the rock in the middle of the sea before Harry had received his Hogwarts letter. He quickly hurried after the two of them and gasped at the sight before him.

They were in a large harbour, full of old sailing ships. It must have been around the 18th or 19th century, judging by the clothes people were wearing. The sun was just setting and the bars and inns seemed to be coming to life. Gun shots and music could be heard from all around, while ladies were walking down the streets chatting up scruffy men.

The three time travellers wandered through the streets and into a nearby pub called "The Seaman's Folly". Inside, drunken men were singing rowdily and rum seemed to be the main topic of convosation. They sat down at an empty table.

"Well," The Doctor nearly yelled, "What do you think?"

"What time period is this?" Harry asked.

"1783, roughly," The Doctor replied.

"I thought this was the time when everyone was worried about orderliness and decorum, not…"Harry paused, "this." He finished as two women went and kissed the doctor, one on each cheek. Rose laughed.

"I think this may be a pirate village," The Doctor said.

Suddenly two men burst through the door, fighting, nearly crashing into the table the three were sitting at. The first man appeared to be about 35, but the second seemed to be a bit younger, around 20 or slightly older. The first man was much better dressed, with an old navy uniform and lots of gold around his fingers. He had an odd necklace around his neck. It appeared to be in the shape of three interlocking circles, and looked much too modern for the time. The second man's clothes were much tattier. He still seemed to hold himself with an air of dignity. He, too, had that strange necklace around his neck.

The second man threw a punch that sent the first man crashing into the doctor. When the man tried to get up he ended up walking into Rose who shoved him into a pole. He landed on the floor unconscious. The bar cheered then returned to drinking rum.

The tatty man came forward to the three and turned to Rose.

"I'll say, that was jolly good," he said in a pompous English voice. "The name's Sir Thomas Paisley. Thanks awfully for helping me out with that blighter. He has a tendency for causing trouble around these parts. He's a member of his Royal Highness's navy. Commodore Harold Chilton, one of the very few navy members that can get onto this island. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Well, now that your asking," grinned Rose.

The four settled down into a table in the corner and began to talk. Sir Thomas told them all about the ship that he was a crew on, under one Captain Bill Gunner. Thomas used to be a member of the navy before he decided he preferred being a pirate. He was now a crew member of the "Lady Jane", the best pirate ship around.

He went on to explain that only people with the necklaces could get past a certain area of water to reach the island. This had been going on for centuries, but no-one knew why. The Doctor explained that he and the rest of them didn't have a necklace. Sir Thomas seemed genuinely shocked.

The night had drawn in around them as they had talked. Sir Thomas offered that they could stay the night on the Lady Jane, and return to whatever business they had the next day.

They hurried through the streets, trying to stifle yawns. They reached the docks and made their way onto a small ship, with ornately carved patterns on the side of it. Crew members were still on deck, chatting, cleaning or just generally causing havoc. A tall man approached them. Sir Thomas turned to them.

"May I introduce Captain Bill Gunner," he said.

--

**Ok, that's another chapter done. Sorry about the long update. Right, this is IMPORTANT! I need to know if you want me to write lots of adventures in the TARDIS, or go straight to Hogwarts, or any other suggestions. I am open to ideas!!!**

**Alleta – Cookies for all who review.**


	8. Strange New Things

**Harry Potter and the Vortex of Change**

**By Pottermental - Alleta**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Doctor Who do not belong to me. **

**A/N: I am so sorry about the long update. I got complete writers block with this chapter but it is done now! **

* * *

Chapter 8 - Strange New Things

The time travellers then got their first view of the mysterious Bill Gunner. He was a tall man, about 6 foot 5, and had shoulder length tied up in a pony tail, with a bandanna adorning his head. He walked with an air of confidence about him, and seemed to be a very commanding person. But the smirk on his face did seem to ruin this image of him.

He made his way up to the four and bowed deeply.

"Gentlemen," he said to the Doctor and Harry, "Lady," he said to Rose after a moment. "I welcome you to the 'Lady Jane'. I assume you are here to help?"

The Doctor stepped forward and began to speak with the captain.

"I am the Doctor, this is Harry and Rose. We would be delighted to work upon your lovely boat," the Captain frowned, "I mean ship!" The Doctor added hastily. Luckily for the Doctor the Captain chuckled and the comment was left.

"Well, it's always good to have more crew members; more to fight off those scurvy blaggards that call themselves a Navy." He turned to Rose. "You, my dear, must be Rose: Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful lady. But these garments are not like any I have seen before. They show so much of your… figure." He eyed Rose for a minute.

"Right," Rose said loudly. "That's enough." The Doctor smirked. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Erm, yes. I'll have Jonny show you to the crew's quarters." And with that Bill walked off quietly singing Yo Ho Yo Ho, A Pirates life for me, under his breath. A man walked forward to them and introduced himself as Jonny Smith or Smithy, as he was often called. He took them below deck and showed them to the hammocks they would be sleeping in. They soon settled down and fell asleep.

--

The next morning came all too soon for Harry. He had been having a strange dream that a man who called himself the Doctor had arrived in a blue box and announced that he was his father. Harry felt the hammock he was sleeping in sway with the ships movement. Wait a minute. He was sleeping in a hammock? On a ship? Hope flooded him as he glanced over at the nearest hammocks. Sure enough, there lay the Doctor and Rose. Harry grinned.

He saw the other two stir as the ship tilted again. The Doctor sat up, wide eyed, as though he had never been asleep at all. Rose sat up groggily and groaned.

"I am not a fan of boats," she complained. "Why did I agree to this?" The Doctor grinned

"Because you enjoy it really, you just don't like waking up in the morning" he teased. Rose just groaned again and dived back under the blankets. The Doctor looked over at Harry and grinned widely. Harry gave a tenetative smile back. He wasn't quite used to the idea that this man was his father. The Doctor could obviously see that Harry was nervous and went to sit on the hammock next to him.

"You know, it's strange the way things work out. I never dreamed I would find a son who I never knew about, just by chance. It's a shock for me as well. I really hope we can at the very least be friends: I don't want to push you into anything," the Doctor said, suddenly serious. Harry smiled.

"Ok, but how did you know my mother?" Harry asked.

"Your mother? Well she travelled with me for some time. I met her in London when I was visiting and ran into some unexpected guests. I have to say that I have never met them before. They were wizards. Went by the name of Death Eaters. Evil brutes I can tell you," the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"I know them," Harry spat. "What did they want with my mother?"

"Apparently your mum was a very powerful witch, more so than this fellow everyone kept going on about. Dumbledore I think," the Doctor answered. Harry gasped. "I take it that is powerful?"

"Oh yeah, that's powerful all right. Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards in the world."

"Yes well, we kept running into these guys and managed foil their masters' plans three times overall. Jolly good fun." The Doctor grinned. Harry looked slightly startled at this. Harry realised that the prophecy still applied to him. His parents had still defied Voldemort 3 times. That meant he still had to destroy Voldemort. Why? He finds out he has a different set of parents and the prophecy still applies to him. Fate really didn't like him. Harry didn't realise he had been silent for a few minutes, just sitting and thinking things through. The Doctor looked at him worriedly.

"Is something the matter?" the Doctor asked him. Harry looked up.

"Oh no, it's nothing... Just that the prophecy still applies to me after all. I thought... I thought because my parents were different people it wouldn't affect me, but I guess it still does."

Rose sat up and listened to what the Doctor's response was.

"Life is hard Harry; you can't always have things your way. Prophecies come and go. You just have to live with them," the Doctor replied in a comforting voice.

"The thing is I might not live through this one," Harry said quietly. Before the Doctor could answer a voice yelled from up on deck calling them all to get to work. The three time travellers quickly made their way up to the main deck to await orders. When they got up there it was a hive of activity. Men were scampering up and down the rigging as it swayed dangerously, threatening to throw them off. Others scrubbed the decks with worn out looking cloths and sponges. Everyone seemed to have a job to do except the three of them.

"Well... What are we supposed to do?" asked Rose. The Doctor looked around for a moment then ran up to Sir Thomas. He told them they were to help the men hoist up the sails then to wait for instruction. They did this then the Captain came up to them.

"Hello chaps, lady." He bowed to Rose. "We are about to leave the vicinity of the island. I don't know how much you know about that but let me tell you, it is not easy. It took us ages to figure out what was wrong when we first got here and tried to leave. There is like this great invisible barrier blocking our way and the only way to get past it is to have your boat ingrained with this type of metal. No-one knows why and none of the people I have ever met have been able to tell me what type of metal this is. All I know is that it keeps unwelcome ships out, apart from that stinkin' commodore," explained Bill Gunner. The Doctor looked at the two others and grinned.

"You don't mind if we take a quick look at this metal, do you?" he asked.

"Be my guest," Gunner replied.

The three of them were taken into one of the rooms below the deck where the metal was built into one of the rooms. It was beautiful. Lines of a silvery coloured shiny metal wove their way pieces of wood in intricate patterns of an other-worldly nature. When the light shone through the portholes, it caught the grains of metal and made them shine in a blinding gold. It was an amazing sight.

"Oh, this is beautiful," the Doctor whispered. "I mean it, this is outstanding. Where did you get these pieces? They aren't made by anyone from around here."

"We picked them up on the island. They were just lying in one of the caves so we took them, along with these," he said, holding up some necklaces made of the same material. "Each member of the crew wears one of these. It stops them from getting caught in the barrier if they aren't range of this room. Do you have any idea what this stuff is?" Gunner asked.

"Yeah, I think I do. Tell me, have there been any strange disappearances of people who haven't worn these when trying to sail through the barrier?" the Doctor questioned.

"Now that you mention it, there have been a few rumours about ships disappearing and the sailors with them. I heard one of the crew talking about it this morning. They seemed slightly worried about it. I told they would be alright if they wore their necklaces; that seemed to satisfy them."

"Oh," the Doctor said ominously.

"Is that a good 'Oh' or a bad 'Oh'?" asked Harry.

"Since when is 'Oh' ever good?" asked Rose. Harry smirked and the Doctor grinned. He glanced round and grabbed a handful of coins and necklaces, all of that strange silvery metal.

"This metal," he said, showing them the metal "is Nyssan sliver. It is found on the planet Nyssa oddly enough. It holds the power to ward Ynerts. They are creatures that act like spiders. They trap people in their 'webs' and then suck their souls out. It is quiet a scary prospect. Nyssan silver is the only thing that will harm a Ynert, but they still go around collecting the stuff. We think they are mesmerized by the light is makes in the sunlight. The problem is that if you have one of these Ynerts here it could decide that it like human souls and become greedy and then 'bye bye world' and hello Ynert breading ground," the Doctor finished.

"That doesn't sound too good," Harry said after a few moments. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Well the first thing to do is to allow ourselves to be caught," he said calmly. Harry and Rose stared at him. "Then we get to the cave of this here beasty, which is on the island we just came from, and try to reason with it. We should probably bring some Nyssan silver as a bribe or back up plan. Got it?" Rose and Harry carried on staring. "What?" he asked.

"Isn't that a bit, well, risky?" Harry asked.

"Well what's life without a bit of risk?" the Doctor replied.

"And you said we needed to bring Nyssan silver, but we can't do that because it will stop us from being captured," Harry added.

"Ah you see, that is why you have a genius like me who can reverse the charge in Nyssan silver to make it harmless, therefore letting us get caught," the Doctor replied happily. Harry turned to Rose.

"Does he have an answer for everything?" he asked her.

"Most of the time," she grinned. Harry sighed.

"Fine, lets do this," he agreed reluctantly. Rose laughed and the Doctor asked the captain where the place they could stand so they weren't in reach of the Nyssan silver in the boat room. Bill showed them to the right place and the Doctor grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver and started to reverse the charges in all the pieces of metal they had with them.

They were drawing ever nearer to the barrier, when the doctor finally finished. He handed a third of the small pile of silver each to Harry and Rose then took the last third for themselves. Harry could almost feel the tension in the air as the crew drew back towards the Nyssan silver room as they approached the barrier and soon enough there was a small flash and Harry, Rose, and the Doctor found themselves in a large, airy cave with stacks of the Nyssan silver dotted around the edges near holes in the cave wall so the sunlight could shine onto them, and reflect in dancing patterns across the ceiling and walls. It was spectacular.

A sudden movement caught the corner of Harry's eye and he whipped round. In one corner stood a large shape. It was covered in shadows and moved slowly out into the light. Its vast bulk was covered a shell that had a scattering of grey hairs over it. Its head was a rounded square and had tiny eyes, sunken into it. Instead of a mouth there was a large sucker that Harry could only assume could be used for sucking the souls out of innocent victims. It was an ugly beast to say the least.

The Doctor stepped forward to the creature and looked it straight in the eye.

"Am I addressing a Ynert?" the Doctor asked. The Ynert only growled. "I take that as a yes. Well then, my good Ynert, I would like to advise you to stop stealing the souls of innocent people. What did they ever do to you?" The Ynert made a series of growls and snorts. "Oh come on, that's hardly fair. This is their planet. Their people have lived here on this planet long before you settled in this cave. You are violating the intergalactic treaty by harming people, who are not involved in a war with your own race, on their own planet!" The Ynert made a shrieking noise and backed up into the wall. "Oh no you don't. You can not keep attacking these people." He turned to Rose and Harry. "I'm afraid the reasoning tactic isn't going to work. On to plan B." He raised his sonic screwdriver into the air and flicked the switch. "All the Nyssan silver is back to being dangerous. Now throw it at him!"

They all took aim at the Ynert and through the pieces of silver with all their might. A hissing sound of burning could be heard as the silver came into contact with the outer shell. It wasn't working very well, it was causing the thing pain but it wasn't killing it. Harry realised this and ran forward, ducking between the creatures writhing legs and slamming a piece of silver into the soft underbelly of the Ynert. He repeated this over and over again until all his silver was burnt into the Ynert. It began to writhe less and sway more. Just seconds before it collapsed Harry dashed out onto the opposite side of the creature, just as it fell to the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief and climbed over a few of its legs and round to the Doctor and Rose.

He got a quick glance of blond hair before Rose engulfed him in a big hug. The Doctor grinned broadly at Harry, which Harry returned with a smile. They made their way down to the entrance to where they thought the entrance to the cave was. The sunlight hit them in a burst. It blinded them for a few seconds before they set off towards the town on the island. They talked happily amongst themselves, joking and laughing. Harry however was a bit worried about what he had done. He quickly reassured himself that that thing had wanted to kill the entire planet then breed more killing machines just like it. It was for the best.

Finally they reached the TARDIS. Rose got her key out and they made their way inside. It was time for another adventure.

**

* * *

**

**Alleta**

**x**


	9. Finding Jack

Harry Potter and the Vortex of Change

By Pottermental – Alleta

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. Sob.

I am AMAZINGLY sorry for the long updates. I have had complete writers block for this part of the story. I know what is going to happen later on but I have no idea for this part.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ**

I have had no idea on adventures that Harry, Rose and the Doctor have done. Let's say it is all the adventures that the Doctor went on with Martha, up to Utopia plus a whole load of others. Just imagine that they have been on lots and have grown very close to each other. The Bond between them has strengthened and they couldn't live without each other. I MAY post some of the adventures as side stories if I get round to writing them. Thank you.

Chapter 10 – Finding Jack

Over the time Harry had been travelling with his new found father and Rose he had grown close to them. If you added up all the time he had been with them it would have totalled at about 6 months. They had faced many dangers but also so many beautiful phenomenas. They had grown close. If anyone was to split them up Harry wouldn't know what he would do.

Weird things had been happening, too. Harry had discovered that he could feel someone's emotions if he touched them. The Doctor had told him it was his Time Lord heritage. The Doctor was a telepath, the Master was a hypnotist, and Harry was what was known as an empath. It was scary for Harry the first time he had used his powers. He had been trying to save a dying woman and had placed a hand on her forehead. Suddenly he was hit by waves of sorrow, fear, and all the emotions that were swirling round her head. He had soon grown used to it and had learnt to control it, with help from his father.

Now the TARDIS was whirring into view in the middle of Cardiff Bay, directly on the partially sealed rift. It was the year 2006.

"Pit stop time!" the Doctor said happily. "Just park up here for a few hours and the TARDIS should be fully tanked and ready to explore the universe again." He grinned

They hurried out of the TARDIS and into the stone square with the tall water feature at one end. They looked around.

"Hmm… If I am not mistaken nothing seems to be wrong. It's just everyday Earth," Harry said. "Well that sucks." The Doctor slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Ah and don't you just love it. Humans doing what humans do best. Living," he said. Harry grinned while Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh well, let's get something to eat."

Half an hour later found the three sitting in a small Italian by the harbour side. Chatting away as if nothing was amiss they kept an eye out for strange happenings. Harry was just tucking into some Spaghetti Carbonara when a tall good looking man burst into the restaurant and shouted, "Doctor!" He appeared to have some weird device on his back that looked like something out of Ghostbusters. Rose looked at the man as though he really was a ghost.

"Jack?" she asked quietly. He nodded. Suddenly she was across the room and hugging him as tight as Mrs Weasley would. "I thought you had died. How are you alive?"

"Umm… Yes. Not really sure on that one," he replied, with a grin. Rose let him go and stepped aside. The Doctor grinned, and so did Jack.

"Good to have you back," the Doctor said.

"Good to be back," Jack replied. Jack walked forward and gave the Doctor a hug. The Doctor suddenly jerked away. "What's up?" Jack quickly asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"There's something weird about you Jack. I just don't know what," he murmured.

"Yes, well, that could be to do with what happened on Satellite 5. I died," Jack said, as he sat down at the table. "But something happened, something weird. I came back." The Doctor looked incredulous. "I'm serious, that Darlek beam hit me dead in the chest but I came back. I used my wrist strap to get back to the 21st century but miss judged it a bit, landed in 19th century Britain. I had to live through the whole of the 1900s." More incredulous looks. "That's the thing, ever since Satellite 5, I can't die. I have been shot, strangled, drowned, starved, hit by a strange javelin." The Doctor and Harry winced. "And now here we are." He sighed.

"Well that would explain the awkward feelings," the Doctor commented. "You are messed up Jack; you shouldn't be alive. It's wrong. My gut is telling me you shouldn't be here. I would think Harry's here is doing the same." Harry nodded.

"Hi Harry," Jack winked at him.

"Stop it," the Doctor warned. Jack wasn't deterred.

"So Harry, you travelling with the Doctor and Rose here?" he asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I take it you did too in the past?"

"Yeah, off into time and space and all that. I would hazard a guess that you are human, but are you from this century?"

"Actually I am half human, but I am from this century," Harry answered. Jack gave a quizzical look. "I'm half Time Lord."

"You must be joking?!" Jack exclaimed.

"No really, the Doctor is my father," he said. Jack's jaw dropped. Harry offered a grin. He had had this reaction many times before. It turned out his dad was famous across the entire universe.

--

The Order of the Phoenix had been searching for Harry Potter since his mysterious disappearance and confusing telephone call. It had been two weeks and they were getting worried as they had seen neither hide nor hair of the boy-who-lived. They had tried everything they could think of: Permanent scans for his presence anywhere in the world; traces on his magical signature; guards outside all major magical places such as diagon alley and Hogwarts; wards to show whether he had entered or departed from Britain; As well as many other spells and devices that the Order had set up.

So far it had come up blank. The Boy Who Lived had vanished off the face of the Earth… Literally.

Then, two weeks after the phone call, while everyone was starting to give up hope, the alarm bells started ringing. Harry Potter was back.

--

Things were not going well for Harry, the Doctor, Jack and Rose. They had been enjoying a nice relaxing meal, when Jack's wrist strap started beeping. They quickly discovered that a small group of Yeltonerts, a vicious race with a vendetta against the Doctor, trying to blow up a nuclear power station that was slap bang on the rift. If they succeeded the whole world would implode.

They arrived at the power station in the nick of time. The Yeltonerts had ravages the place pretty badly, but with a bit of luck they could get the power station back up and running in time. Jack and Rose tried to hold off the Yeltonerts while Harry tried to get the reactor back up and running safely. During the confusion the Doctor had managed to slip anyway unnoticed.

Suddenly Harry's mobile phone, for the TARDIS helpline, rang. He stared at it, puzzled. It hadn't rung before. Suddenly a burst of sparks brought him back into the real world. He quickly answered the phone, while still working on fixing the reactor.

"Hello, you have reached the TARDIS helpline, Harry Potter/Smith/Hart/Whatever other surname you can think of. God this is almost as bad as the boy-who-has-his-name-hyphenated-to-many-times. Geez! You think people could come up with something more original. Anyway, talk! I have my hands full at the moment. Let me tell you, saving the world is difficult. Stupid bloody rift in time and space," He answered into the phone. It was a safe to say that he was stressing out. A large burst of sparks erupted in front of him and electricity started crackling. The sirens signalling a lockdown started blaring. He looked around, searching for his father, but couldn't find him. However he did spot two Yeltonerts knowing at some wires.

He called out to Jack and Rose.

"Jack! Can't you keep them from destroying this place anymore? Rose, where is he?" He yelled.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Jack shouted back.

"Who? Your dad?" Rose replied. Harry was getting really fed up by this point.

"No, the Queen of Sheba. Of course my dad!" He shouted angrily.

"No idea!" Rose returned, not sensing Harry's frustration. Then an explosion rocketed through the power station.

"Damn it, this place is going into meltdown," he muttered to himself, then remembered the phone call. "How can I help you?"

"Harry?" Hermione's voice said from the other end of the line. Harry was stunned.

"Oh Shit! Hermione? Oh let me guess, the Order of the Flaming Turkey are there too," he laughed. "This day is just getting better and better." He then hung up the phone and got to work on the fixing the reactor.

He was fighting a losing battle, that is, until the Doctor arrived.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry shouted at him.

"Down the shop," he replied easily. Harry stared at him, while the doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a couple of cans of coca cola. He shook them up and threw them at the Yeltonerts. The cans exploded and sprayed them with the fizzy drink. They shrieked with pain, before exploding.

The Doctor then ran over to help Harry fix the reactor. In a couple of minutes it was stable and functioning properly again.

--

Standing in front of the TARDIS, in the centre of Cardiff Bay, the four time travellers were talking.

"So, Jack, do you want to come with us? There's always room for one more," the Doctor said. Jack looked unsure.

"What about the whole 'Jack's a freak of nature thing?'" Jack asked.

"Its fine, we just weren't to you. I'm fine now. You okay Harry?" the Doctor asked. Harry nodded. "Well, are you brave enough to step aboard this fine vessel?" Jack looked between them and grinned.

"You bet."

--

**Another chapter completed.. Sorry about the delay. I really am. Anyways, please review. Pink-coloured-marshmallows to all who do!**

**Alleta x**


End file.
